The purpose of this study is to evaluate if abnormal motor function of the sphincter of ODDI causes unexplained symptoms of upper abdominal obesity. During X-ray ERCP examination pressures will be measured from the sphincter of Oddi by a catheter. A synthesized hormone will be given intravenously to determine of the SO contracts instead of showing normal relaxation.